A Girl and Her Frog
by scifigeekgirl
Summary: The maiden Rose Tyler lives with her wicked stepmother who sends her on a perilous journey to complete an impossible task.  Along the way she meets friends who help her succeed, one of which is a rather cheeky frog by the name of the Doctor.


a/n: This story is written for my dear friend, a_who_in_whoville who has had such a challenging time lately. Hugs to her! Also, big huggles to the ever awesome Aintafraidanoghosts and Timelord1 who were supportive and helped me with Jack and Donna bits.

This is an AU (obviously) and was inspired by the fairy tale The Wells at the Worlds End. There are many DW characters who make special guest appearances. Also, someone had to be the wicked stepmother and that ended up being Reinette. So, if you are a Reinette (Mdme Du Pomp) fan, um she's not a nice person in this. Anyway, thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from Doctor Who or any elements of this story based on the fairy tale The Well at the World's End.

Once upon a time in a kingdom far, far away lived a golden haired maiden named Rose Tyler. She lived in one of the grandest homes in the kingdom with her father, Pete, who was a successful businessman; and her stepmother, Reinette who was known for her beauty and accomplishments as a skilled artist, proficient dancer and the most elegant and aristocratic lady in the land. Where Rose was kind and bubbly, Reinette was cool, reserved and ever the haughty lady.

Rose's father was often away from home on trips leaving Rose to keep her stepmother company. Reinette hated Rose and was jealous of her beauty and popularity in the village. Reinette did everything she could to drive Rose away or make her life miserable. It was not uncommon for Reinette to dismiss servants for the day and delegate menial tasks such as toiling in the kitchen or scrubbing the floors to Rose, never allowing her any peace in an effort to subvert her status and show everyone what a hackneyed commoner Rose was.

Rose, being the dutiful daughter, complied with her stepmother's orders, although often shot her stepmother resentful looks. She never understood what her father saw in that "vain cow."

Of course, despite the many hard and arduous tasks Reinette assigned to Rose, she completed everything with a smile and still found time to be kind and charming to the servants and villagers. This made Reinette fume. One day, she devised a devious scheme to rid herself of her kindly and beautiful stepdaughter forever. She called Rose to the sitting room.

"Step-daughter, come here!" she demanded, sitting herself prettily on a lounge chair and admiring her carefully arranged blonde tresses while smoothing out her silk designer gown.

Rose entered, dressed in her standard jeans, t-shirt, pink hoody and wearing a stained white apron tied around her neck and waist. Her blonde hair was plaited in a braid that hung down her back. "Yes, Stepmother," she asked and curtseyed, her brown eyes flashing with her resentment.

Reinette turned cold blue eyes on her and looked down her privileged nose at Rose. "I have a task for you." She picked up a sieve and handed it to Rose. "Take this sieve to the Well of the Worlds End, fill it with water and return it to me. Do not spill even a drop and don't come back until you have accomplished this task. Do you understand, child?" she asked, with a frigid smile and knowing that Rose could never complete this task.

"Yeah, I get it," Rose answered, glaring at her wicked stepmother. "Don't s'pose you wanna tell me where this well thing is?" Rose asked.

"Do not be impertinent with me child! I have tasked you and you will obey!" Reinette demanded and then turned away dismissively.

Rose took the sieve and went to the mud room to prepare for her journey, unhappy at being ordered around by her stepmother and missing her father. She gathered up her royal blue cloak and put on fresh trainers for what she assumed would be the long trek.

As she walked out of the village, her friend Mickey ran up to her. "Rose! Where are you off to?" he asked inquisitively.

"My evil stepmother sent me off to find some well and bring her back water. Why the tap water ain't good enough for her, I don't know," Rose answered petulantly.

Mickey made a face. "Oh, she's always been full of airs and graces that one. Never did understand what your Dad saw in her. Well, I mean other than she's a bit pretty." Rose glared at him. Mickey backed up with his hands raised defensively. "Not that bein' pretty is worth marryin' such a cold hearted slag like 'er."

Rose smiled at him and he brightened up immediately. "So, where is this well?" Mickey asked.

Rose shrugged. "Don't know. I gotta figure that out. It's called the Well at the World's End. Don't s'pose you've heard of it?" Rose asked.

Mickey scratched his head as he contemplated it. "I dunno. Sort of sounds familiar, but I really couldn't say. You might ask Captain Jack the tradesman. He's got his cart set up a few miles outside of town."

"Outside of town? Why's he set up there?" Rose asked.

Mickey grinned. "Well, he sold his wares to the Mayor's wife Gertrude and when I say sell his wares I don't mean pottery!" Mickey said with a wink.

Rose rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine, guess I'll start with him. Don't s'pose you want to come with me?"

"What, out there in the unknown facing bandits, or wolves or worse? Uh, I dunno. What' s in it for me?" Mickey asked expectantly.

Rose stopped and crossed her arms. "It'd be a nice thing to do keepin' me company."

"That's it? That's the best you got, Rose?" Mickey asked. All of a sudden, an elderly woman screamed "Mickey Smith! You get your arse back in here and finish your chores! I told you a thousand times, you can't play your games until chores are done!"

Mickey flinched and Rose smirked. "Guess you better be off before your gran rips you a new one," Rose teased. Just as his name was bellowed again, Mickey ran off wishing Rose luck. Rose waved goodbye and left town.

A few miles down the dirt road, she came upon a cart next to an elaborate tent with a sign proclaiming "Jack of All Trades. If you have a need, I can fulfill it." Captain Jack walked out to greet her. "Hello, beautiful!" he said, oozing charm. Captain Jack Harkness was known throughout the land as a handsome and suave trader. He was tall, with dark hair, stunning blue eyes and could sweet talk the fire out of a dragon. All the village girls swooned when he walked by, except Rose that is. Rose was his special challenge.

He bowed before her and kissed her hand making Rose smile and blush. "And, to what do I owe the pleasure?" he almost purred, his eyes sweeping over her jean clad figure.

"Hi, Jack. I'm running a bit of an errand for my stepmum and was wondering if maybe you could help?"

Jack's face immediately softened. He knew that Reinette was abusive to Rose and that her father seemed oblivious to it. Reinette had a way of bewitching a man and making him only think of her. She was the complete opposite of Rose's youthful enthusiasm and friendly nature. Reinette was regal and condescending where Rose was kind and had a smile that lit up the entire kingdom. She never looked down on anyone and was always willing to help. Jack loved that about her. Well, Jack loved a lot of things about her.

"Far be it for me to turn away a maid in need, especially one as gorgeous as you!" he answered flirtatiously and winked at her.

Rose smiled back at him. Good old Jack. If there was one certainty in the kingdom, it was that Jack would always try and charm the pants off of anyone, be it a woman, man or anything in between. Some people judged him due to his friendly nature, but not Rose. She knew that beneath his amorous behavior was a decent and kind soul who would never turn away anyone in genuine need.

"I've got to find the Well at Worlds End. Don't s'pose you know where it is?" Rose asked.

Jack laughed. "Rosie sweetheart, that thing's a myth! Don't tell me Reinette sent you to find it?"

Rose looked at the dirt road and kicked her trainers in it. "Yeah. She said I have to bring back water from it." Rose looked back at him. "Jack, I can't go home till I find it. You must know something," Rose pleaded.

Jack's smile faded. "That bitch," he said softly and then sighed. "Oh Rosie, I hate to tell you this but it's impossible and dangerous. This well, if it even exists, is at the farthest edge of the kingdom miles and miles from here. It could take you a lifetime to find it," he explained compassionately.

"Well, I've got to find it and besides, it gets me out of the house and I get to travel. I've always wanted to travel and see more of the kingdom," she said, the light of adventure twinkling in her eyes.

Jack returned her grin, loving a bit of adventure himself. "You know what? Screw that snobby harridan, come away with me Rosie! Let's go out and see the kingdom together. We'd make a great team! Just think of it. Two gorgeous adventurers wandering the land having fun and sexy good times," he said, grinning cheekily.

Rose rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Jack, I love you I really do, but not that way. And, as much as I would love to travel with you, I just can't do that to my Dad. It would be a huge scandal and it would just kill 'im."

"Rose, he's letting your stepmother treat you horribly. Does it really matter if he's scandalized and who cares what anyone else says. This kingdom's just filled with prejudiced people that have done far more scandalous or wicked things than you running off with me," Jack asserted.

Rose looked at Jack defending her so fiercely and felt him tug at her heart. He really did care. "Oh Jack. You deserve so much better. I just can't, but thank you for asking. It really was very sweet of you to wanna take me away. Really, all I need is someone to point out the direction of the well."

Jack sighed. "You're the one who deserves better," he said seriously. "Tell you what, I've got some business to the North which, as it so happens, is near the area where I hear this well is supposed to be. Why don't we travel there together?"

Rose grinned and shook his hand. "You've got a deal. You need help packing up here?" she asked, eyeing the tent.

"Nope!" Jack said and pulled out a small metal box out of the pocket of his long navy coat and aimed it at the tent. As he pressed a button on it, there was a blip blip noise and the tent collapsed and folded itself up as if magic.

Rose stared at it with wide eyes and turned to Jack. "That's amazing! It's like out of one of those Harry Potter books!"

"Naw, not magic, just a bit of cutting edge technology. I like to keep up on the latest. You never know when you need to get out of somewhere in a hurry."

"You mean like when someone's jealous husband finds ya sharing a bit of afternoon delight with his wife?" Rose asked with a grin that showed the pink tip of her tongue.

Jack laughed. "Yeah, something like that. Come on, let's get this party started." He helped her onto his cart and they headed down the road.

They traveled all day, stopping to rest that night. Although Jack offered to share his cart with her, Rose politely declined and instead wrapped herself in a blanket and slept under the stars.

A couple of days later, they reached a cross roads where they met a man and woman whose cart had broken down. The pale faced woman wearing a denim miniskirt and tight jacket with long straight ginger hair was standing over her freckle faced, brown haired male companion who was dressed casually in jeans and t-shirt. He was scratching his head as he stared at the broken wheel on their cart.

"I told you we should've taken the short cut!" the ginger girl berated the young man. "Now we'll be home late and miss the festival!" The young man looked up at her and sighed as he went back to work.

Jack pulled over and before he could say anything, Rose hopped out and bounced up to the couple."

"Hello! Need some help?" Rose asked cheerily.

Jack came up and pulled Rose back. "Rose, don't go wandering off like that! These lands are filled with outlaws and bandits. You never know who you'll run into." Jack stood in between Rose and the couple who were now both staring at them.

"Captain Jack Harkness and who might you lovely people be," he asked with a charming smile.

The ginger haired woman smiled flirtatiously and walked over to him. "I'm Amy and this is Rory," she answered, getting a good look at Jack.

Rory popped up by her side and held out his hand. "Rory Williams, her fiancé," he said. Jack grinned and shook his hand.

"The pleasure is all mine," Jack drawled, winking at Rory and looking them both up and down. Amy might have giggled a bit.

Rose tapped Jack on the shoulder. "Oh sorry, this is my friend Rose," he said indicating Rose who was peeking around him.

"Hi!" Rose said, waving at the couple.

Rory waved back at her and then turned to glare at Jack.

"So, you need some help then?" Rose asked, trying to defuse the situation.

"Well we…" Rory started to answer, but was interrupted by Amy.

"Yes! Our cart busted a wheel on this horrible road. Rory here is rubbish with cart repair. Could you lend us a hand?" Amy said, looking at Jack and ignoring Rose.

Rose, once again, rolled her eyes while Jack enthusiastically agreed. He ran back to his wagon, pulled out some tools and settled into fixing their cart while Amy knelt beside him. Rory came over and sat next to Rose on the side of the road.

"So, you and him are…?" Rory asked.

"What? Oh no, no, no. We're just friends. Sort of traveling companions you might say. He's giving me a lift. I'm sort of on a mission."

"A mission? Like a quest you mean?" Rory asked.

Rose giggled. "Sort of, but not so romantic. My evil stepmother told me I have to go to the Well at Worlds End and scoop out some water for her. I can't go home until I have the water."

Rory just stared at her in disbelief "The Well at World's End. Riiight."

"Yeah, my stepmum well she's….."

"Evil," Rory supplied.

"Yeah, said that didn't I. She's sort of known for it."

Rory straightened suddenly. "Wait a minute. You're not Reinette's stepdaughter are you?"

"Yeah, how'd you know that?" Rose asked, a bit worried now.

"Oh, well I might've read something about it in one of Amy's magazines. You know, the Village Enquirer. It sort of reports on the latest society gossip. It's sort of Amy's hobby."

"Is not!" the fiery ginger replied, glaring at him from where she sat next to Jack.

Rory just looked at Rose and nodded his head. Amy yelled back "I saw that!"

Rose smiled wistfully. "You're so lucky to have each other. I hope someday I meet someone who cares about me like you two care about each other."

Rory smiled kindly at her. "Everyone says very nice things about you. I'm sure you'll find someone one day."

"So what else does that gossip rag say 'bout my family," Rose asked.

Rory winced. "Wellll… It sort of…"

Rose sighed. "Go on. Tell me the truth."

"Umm, your stepmother told everyone you'd run off and weren't comin' back. She said that you went a bit nutter and went off to find some mystical well. She threw a huge party to celebrate the exit of her um, burdensome step daughter. Sorry," Rory said compassionately.

Rose stared out across the road into a field. "It's not your fault. Dad was so lonely after Mum died. Reinette just swept him off his feet. Called him her lonely angel. They were married before anyone knew what was happening and then she moved in and took over the house. I tried to be nice to her, but she was just awful. She sacked our cook and half the staff. I really did try to get along for Dad's sake, but she made it real obvious she didn't want me around. She made me feel like yesterday's rubbish. It's just, my Dad is all I have left," she whispered, tears falling down her face. "I can't lose him." She wiped her tears and tried to smile. "So you see, I have to find this well."

Amy walked over and sat next to Rose. "Then we're just gonna have to help you. We can't let your stepmother get away with this. Can we Rory!" Amy said with conviction.

Amy looked at Rory with such a fierce expression on her face and Rory could deny her nothing. "Course not. You know, I went to school near here and I think I heard stories about this well."

By this time, Jack had finished and walked over to them. "What have you heard?" he asked.

"Well, legend has it the well can only be found by the pure of heart and that it's protected by this powerful guardian who can melt your brain with his powerful words."

Rose's eyes widened. Jack started pacing. "I don't like the sound of that. There's got to be a way around this," Jack said, thoughtfully rubbing his chin.

"Boys, I think you're underestimating Rose here," Amy said and then turned to Rose. "You're only going to this well to satisfy the demands of that skankball of a stepmother and so you can stay with your Dad, yeah?" Amy asked. Rose nodded her head. "Doesn't get much purer than that. Now as for you, Mister," Amy said looking at Jack. "You might want to stay behind. Seems like you're ripe for a brain melting."

Rose giggled. "Thanks, Amy." She looked over at Rory. "Don't s'pose there's anything 'bout where I can find this well?"

"Well, not really. Only that it's in this area somewhere in the middle of the woods on the path of temporal grace."

"The path of temporal grace?" Amy asked, looking at him with disbelief. "That sounds like a bunch of nonsense to me," she scoffed.

"Oi, I didn't name it! I'm just tellin' you what the legend says." Rory explained, defending himself.

"All right, any other clues about what this path looks like or where it might be?" Rose asked.

"I'm sorry. That's about all, except maybe… Well, it's silly." Rory said looking embarrassed.

"And the path of temporal grace makes perfect sense," Amy said sarcastically.

"Fine. The path is sort of um sentient. It blends into it's surrounding sort of like a chameleon so you don't see it unless it wants you to." Rory explained.

Amy burst out laughing. "Are you serious? The path is alive and decides whether or not to show itself to you? Someone's been dipping into the mead a bit too much," Amy commented.

"That's not funny, Amy," Rory answered back, looking perturbed. I was not drunk when I heard this and neither was my friend. People have died looking for the well. There's even songs written about it."

"Thanks, Rory," Rose said, trying to prevent a domestic dispute between he and Amy. "I think Jack's got you all fixed up and we really should be on our way," she said and stood up.

"We could go with you to, you know, help," Rory offered kindly.

"Course we could! We've already missed the festival and we just have wedding planning stuff back home. This sounds a bit more exciting," Amy said, looking at Jack who grinned at her. Rory immediately reached for Amy's hand.

Rose, seeing how Rory had reacted and knowing that her journey was a perilous one, knew she couldn't endanger her new friends. "That's so kind of you, both of you," Rose interrupted. "But, I couldn't ask you to delay your trip and worry your families. I know you have people waiting on you at home."

"Are you sure?" Amy asked.

"Yep! I'll be fine and besides, I have Jack to help me out if I have any problems. Right Jack?" Rose said and looked up at him.

He winked back at her. "Anything for you gorgeous."

They bid farewell to Amy and Rory and continued down the road for two more days, camping out under the stars and telling each other funny stories until they came upon a ginger haired woman in a wedding dress sitting by the side of the road.

Jack hopped down and walked over to her. "Captain Jack Harkness and who are you?" Jack asked, bowing with a flourish.

The woman stood up and tossed her veil over her shoulder and looked him up and down. "Donna Noble, jilted bride by a no good, inconsiderate, self centered wanker who ran off with a spider woman named Neris!"

Rose walked up and waved at her. "Hi, I'm Rose. Um, sorry about your bloke. Can we help you? I mean, you're sittin' out here in the middle of no where."

Donna glared at Rose. "Right, like blonde and perky understands what it's like to be so mistreated!" Donna shouted.

"Actually, Rose does understand," Jack said, a little defensively.

Donna's head snapped up and she stared at Rose. "Do I know you?" she asked.

Rose paled, and shook her head. Suddenly, recognition lit Donna's eyes. "Oh, you're that heiress with that vain cow of a stepmother! Well, maybe you do understand having people you care about embarrass you. Sorry about your stepmum by the way."

"Thanks. Sorry about your fiancé. So, why are you out here then?" Rose asked, curious to hear the rest of Donna's story.

"The church is in the forest not far from here. I couldn't stand all those people starin' and whispering so I took a walk. They all went into the reception hall, eatin', drinkin' and dancin' like nothin' happened. My own parents just think 'hey we paid for all this. Why not make good use of it.' I just needed a breather."

Rose perked up and looked over at Jack and then back at Donna. "I have a brilliant idea! Why doesn't Jack escort you to the party!" Rose suggested excitedly.

Jack looked a bit taken aback. "Rose, I'm not sure that's such a good idea," Jack hedged.

"Why not!" Donna said, standing up and putting her hands on her hips, glaring at him.

"Cos I can't leave Rosie all alone out here and we're on a mission. I won't abandon her," Jack answered.

Donna looked over at Rose. "Mission? What sort of mission? She could come back with us. It's not like there isn't plenty of food."

"Oh, that's really kind of you, but I really need to continue on my way. I'm looking for the Well at World's End and I've already been away from home for so long," Rose explained.

"Oh, that old thing! Why you lookin' for that?" Donna asked.

"You've heard of it?" Jack asked, surprised.

Donna rolled her eyes. "Don't be Stupid! Everyone's heard of it! I mean, the path goes right by my church. Everybody knows that old story. You have heard about the guardian right?"

"Yeah, I got the whole brain melting version," Rose answered, her nose wrinkled in distaste.

"Brain melting! Oh that's a good one!" Donna laughed. "Yeah, I suppose that skinny strip of nothing could melt a brain with the way he goes on." After she'd calmed down, she looked at Rose seriously. "Why do you need to find this well so badly?"

"My evil stepmum tasked me with bringing her back water from the well. I can't go home without it."

"Typical," Donna snorted. "Look, I can show you the path, but the rest is up to you." She looked over at Jack. "Pretty boy over there can't go with you. He can come back to the reception with me and show me some of his dance moves," she said and winked at him.

Jack's eyebrows raised and he looked over at Rose. "Rose, I'm not sure you going off by yourself is a good idea," he said, worried about Rose facing the guardian of the well alone as well as any other terrors that may lurk in the forest.

Rose smiled at him. "I'll be fine and Donna said you can't come along. Besides, you know you like a good party. I want you to go with Donna. You've been so nice to me spending all this time lookin' for the well and I know you miss goin' out and partying and um, makin' new friends. Promise me you'll go to this party and show everyone how special Donna is and make 'em regret bein' so awful to her."

"Rose Tyler, you are without a doubt the nicest girl I've ever met," Jack said, smiling softly at her.

"Oi! Blue eyes, nice girl standing over here too!" Donna reminded him, tapping her foot.

Jack looked over at her and gave her his devilishly handsome look with the flirty sparkle in his eyes. "Of course you are. Nice and gorgeous and womanly in all the right ways," he flirted.

Donna grinned. "Might be a bit of smooth talker this one, but I could use a little of that right about now. Come on, I'll show you the way and then this one and me are gonna show the rest of that insensitive lot how to party."

Rose grabbed her backpack with the sieve in it and followed Donna and Jack as they made their way into the woods. They passed an old stone church tucked away in the forest and could hear music and laughter drifting up from a large stone hall a little further away.

"Right, see those two tall pine trees, Rose?" Donna asked. Rose looked over to where she was pointing and nodded her head. "Go straight through them and keep going until you see a stone shaped like a pepper pot. Just beyond that is this tree with silver leaves. That's where the path starts.

"Okay, but is it like a path of grass or stones or how will I know?" Rose asked.

"You heard the legend, right?" Donna asked.

"Yeah," Rose answered slowly.

"Then you know that it's alive and has a bit of an attitude. You can't miss it."

Jack walked up to Rose. "You sure about this?" Rose looked over at the trees and then back at him and nodded her head. Jack pulled her into his arms and into an all out snog. Rose pulled away breathless and blushing.

Jack winked at her. "For luck."

"Right, come on Pretty Boy. The party's this way. Just keep your hands where I can see them and no flirtin' with the bridesmaids and while we're at it…."

Rose listened to Donna keep Jack in line as they walked away. She took a deep breath and walked into the woods following Donna's directions. When she reached the silver leafed tree, she was in awe. "It's so beautiful," she breathed. The wind blew through the leaves and she heard them tinkle together like wind chimes. She closed her eyes and smiled enjoying the sound. As she stood, she heard singing. She turned around and before her, the vegetation parted and she saw a path of tall, blue flowers. She smiled and whispered, "Thank you," as she wandered down the path.

It was a long walk and the path meandered. Although it was late in the day when they met Donna, by the time she arrived at the path, the sun seemed a bit higher in the sky and never moved. Rose thought that odd but kept walking. She was determined to find the well.

Soon, the flowers seemed to thin and she emerged into a clearing. Before her, was a well made of a pinkish sort of coral material. She looked about but didn't see any guardian so she just walked up to the well and shrugged off her back pack. She leaned over and the water glistened in the sunlight. She smiled at her reflection, whispering another thank you to the path. She dipped the sieve into the water, making sure it was full and then watched with dismay as all the water drained out.

She tried again angling it back and forth but still the water drained out. "But, I've come all this way. This has to work," she cried out in despair.

From out of nowhere a croaking voice sounded, "Hello there, seems like you have problem."

Rose looked off to the side and before her was a large bluish green frog with large eyes wearing glasses and with spiky brown hair growing out of the top of his head. She stared at him, a bit stunned.

"Um, Hi," she responded, a bit hesitant, staring at the frog.

"I'm the Doctor and who are you that seeks the water from my well?"

"I'm Rose Tyler," she responded, holding the sieve and biting her lip nervously.

"Hello Rose," the frog croaked cheerily. "I don't get many visitors here. It's been a lifetime at least since I had someone to talk to," he said, blinking and shooting his tongue out to catch a fly.

Rose winced. "Yeah, maybe it's 'cos this place is so hidden. What's that about anyway? Why does the path to the well hide itself?" Rose asked, curious to learn more.

"Oh you know, rip in the fabric of space in time, temporal energy swirling about," he answered as if it was common knowledge.

"Riiiight, and you how'd you get here. I mean, you don't see a talkin' frog everyday. Specially, not one that looks like you."

"Oi, don't insult the frog!" he croaked indignantly.

"Sorry," Rose said, fidgeting nervously.

"Well, you should be. I'll have you know I'm the most brilliant creature in the kingdom. I'm a traveler and I just, well got a little stuck here is all."

"Oh," Rose said, nodding her head, but not really understanding. Then it hit her. "Oh my Gawd! You're the guardian of the well! You're not gonna melt my brain are you?" she asked, tensing to make a run for it.

"What! Melting brains! Oh that's disgusting! Why'd you think I'd do that?" he asked, wincing and hopping forward closer to her.

"Well, some people told me the legend of this place and the guardian's s'pose to be able do that by saying some words or something. Please don't melt my brains. I'm already having a bit of a bad day, well bad week or so really," Rose said, shaking her head sadly.

"You're having a bad week! Try being stuck at this well for more than a century and then we can talk," the Doctor croaked.

She smiled and reached out to caress his hair. He leaned into her and sighed. "So Rose Tyler, why are you here at my well?"

"My evil stepmother tasked me to come to the Well at Worlds End, fill this sieve with its water and bring it back to her."

The Doctor looked at the sieve and back up at Rose. "Well, that's easy! If you take me home and do everything I say until the next full moon, I'll help you."

Rose stared at the frog calling himself the Doctor and decided he seemed nice enough and what harm could a frog do? "All right, you have yourself a deal," she acknowledged.

"Molto Bene!" the Doctor croaked. "Now then, back in the bushes behind me is a silver pen. Go retrieve it."

Rose arched an eyebrow at the frog, but did as he asked. She returned to find him hopping all around the sieve. He looked up as she approached, his eyes brown eyes looking large under the glasses he wore. Rose grinned thinking he had nice eyes for a frog, or maybe it was the glasses. If he had been a bloke, she'd have been a bit keen for him with that hair and those glasses.

The Doctor looked up at her and his eyes lit up at the sight of the silver pen in her hand. She knelt down next to him and held out the pen. "So here's your pen. What next?"

"Oh you beautiful thing you," he cooed to the silver pen. Rose thought this odd but then so was a talking frog with hair.

"This, my pink and yellow human, is a sonic screwdriver, the most useful tool in the universe!" he said, practically hopping up and down in joy.

Rose stared at the object. It didn't look like a screwdriver to her. "If you say so."

He explained the settings to her and instructed her to point it at the sieve. She was amazed as the sieve magically became solid before her eyes. "Magic," she breathed.

"Nope!" he said popping his "p" and given he had a frog's mouth, that must have been a challenge. "Sonic," he croaked happily.

Rose looked down at the delighted expression on the Doctor's froggy face and smiled. She leaned over and dipped the sieve in the water and not a drop spilled. She turned back to the Doctor. "Oh thank you, Doctor!"

"Aww that was nothing! I'm just getting started. Now, remember your promise. Let's get back to this stepmother of yours."

Rose agreed and opened her backpack for the Doctor to hop in and then tucked the sonic in next to him. The path back to the church seemed much shorter this time. Of course, having the Doctor along helped. He told her stories of monsters and miracles, of frozen oceans and magical cities under glass domes. When they reached the silver leafed tree, he asked her to stop a moment and retrieve some of the silver leaves. She did as he asked and noticed a tear in his eye.

"Are you all right?" she asked softly.

"Oh, I'm always all right," he replied, staring wistfully at the tree.

"This tree is special isn't?" she said and ran her hands over the leaves. "I've never seen or heard of anything like it."

"It's the last of it's kind. There are no more like it anywhere," he said softly.

"That's so sad," Rose replied. "It must be so lonely."

The Doctor looked up at her as if seeing her for the first time. "It was, but not anymore. You're here and you care," he stated.

Rose smiled her brightest smile at him. "Yeah?" She looked back up a the tree. "Maybe we'll come back one day and visit and we can have a picnic here," she said, looking at patches of scarlet grass growing beneath the tree.

The Doctor looked up at her in awe. "I'd like that," he said quietly.

Rose scooped him back up and they continued toward the church. They found Jack and Donna enjoying a picnic. Donna was no longer in her wedding dress and instead was in jeans, trainers, lavender jumper and brown leather coat. Jack jumped up when he saw Rose.

"Rose! I was so worried about you! You've been gone almost a day" he exclaimed as he threw his arms around her and spun her around in a huge hug.

Rose laughed. "A day? That's weird. Didn't seem like a day. Anyway, I have the sieve filled with water in my backpack and I made a new friend." Jack took a step back and looked around.

The Doctor peeped out of the backpack. "I don't trust him. He's a bit pretty don't you think, Rose."

"Jack's a good friend, Doctor. I promise, he won't hurt you," Rose assured him.

"Oh my Gawd! You brought the nutter frog with you!" Donna exclaimed, staring at Rose and the Doctor.

"Oi! Watch it ginger!" the Doctor retorted.

Jack stared at the frog and then at Rose with raised eyebrows. "Well, that's different."

"Jack, Donna, this is the Doctor. Doctor, these are my friends Jack and Donna," Rose introduced.

"You brought the frog with you," Donna stated again in disbelief, walking up to Rose but staring at the Doctor. "Aren't you worried about him getting his slime on you or givin' you warts?" Donna said wincing.

"Oi! I'm not slimy and am completely wart free!" the Doctor declared indignantly as he eyed a fly buzzing about them.

"You're still a frog," Donna observed, crossing her arms.

"You got something against amphibians?" the Doctor asked.

Rose almost cuddled him protectively. "He's been really helpful and I promised him I'd bring him home with me," Rose told them.

Donna stared at Rose as if she was demented. "Well, I s'pose to each her own. You do know how much he likes to talk?"

Rose grinned and ran her hand through the Doctor's spiky hair. The Doctor leaned into her in froggy ecstasy. "Well, he was lonely all by himself at that well. At least he'll be around people now and besides, he was nice enough to help me so the least I can do is take him home and make sure he's never lonely again."

The Doctor beamed a frog grin at her. "That's right. All you need is a hand to hold or maybe a foot," the Doctor croaked.

"Foot?" Donna asked with a confused look on her face. "Do frogs have feet or are they flippers?" Donna looked at the spectacled Doctor. "Hey froggy boy, I'm askin' you something!"

Rose swore she heard the Doctor sniff in disdain. "I'm not dignifying that with an answer." The Doctor then shot out his tongue and ate a moth that had landed on Donna's head.

Donna looked at Rose. "Did you just see that!" She then turned to the Doctor. "You did that on purpose! Just to be digustin!"

Rose knew she needed to get control before an all out war broke out between the Doctor and Donna. "Look, we should really be off. I need to get home. You're welcome to come with us if you want, Donna."

Donna looked like she was thinking about it but shook her head. "Thanks for asking, but I can't take off just now. I've got some things to take care of with the whole jilted at the altar thing. Maybe another time."

She turned to Jack and pulled him into an all out snog, dipping him like in some romantic novel. When she pulled away, Jack looked stunned and Donna smiled as if pleased in getting the upper hand. "You keep out of trouble. I'll be catching up with you later."

Rose giggled. The Doctor murmured "Humans!" and Jack ushered Rose away looking over his shoulder once more at Donna as they left. Rose was sure she saw a glint of something in his eye.

On their way back to the village, the Doctor babbled nonstop about everything from how the path to the well and well itself were in a state of temporal grace and how time didn't move there, to the shoddy mechanics involved in cart travel, to the airspeed velocity of an unladen swallow. Jack just stared at him before leaning over to Rose. "Doesn't he ever stop?" Jack whispered.

Before Rose could answer the Doctor hopped between them. "Oi! Superior hearing. I heard that." Rose raised her eyebrows in mirth and started to laugh. The Doctor sat close by her and stared at Jack, almost narrowing his eyes if that was possible.

"Right," Jack murmured. "So tell me Doctor, what's a good lookin' frog like you doin' at the Well at Worlds End anyway?"

The Doctor looked up aghast at Jack's flirting. Rose gently patted him, adjusted his glasses and looked back at Jack. "He told me he got stuck there by some rip in space and time. He's been all alone, Jack," she said and paused to look down at the Doctor. "But, not any more."

"Huh, interesting. So, Rory said he'd melt our brains with his powerful words and I mean he does talk a lot," Jack teased.

"Melt your brains! Typical foolish human mythology and besides, I'd never hurt Rose. You, on the other hand, I might make an exception of," the Doctor snapped.

"Oooo look out, the frog threatened me. Maybe we should run for our lives before he talks us to death," Jack said laughing.

"Why you…" the Doctor croaked glaring at Jack.

"Boys!" Rose interrupted. "Let's just focus on getting home, yeah," Rose said putting a stop to the bickering. Luckily, they made record time on the trip home and soon were riding into town toward Rose's house. The villagers all came out to whisper and stare at Rose.

Mickey came running up to the cart. "I knew she was lyin' and you'd be back!" he said, hugging Rose.

The Doctor croaked to get her attention and everyone turned and stared, Mickey included. "Mickey, this is my new friend, the Doctor," Rose introduced. Everyone began whispering, "madness, nutter, poor soul," and "driven over the edge."

Mickey looked at Rose and back at the frog. The Doctor cleared his throat. "Hello, Ricky is it?"

Mickey jumped back like he'd been burned. "The frog, it, it talked!" he exclaimed. Several people ran away exclaiming "beware the evil frog!"

The Doctor croaked indignantly. "Evil frog! Blimey, but humans can be daft. Don't take the time to understand the frog, it's all evil this, pitchforks and torches and burning poor unsuspecting amphibians." He paused and looked at Rose. "You're not gonna let them eat me, right?"

"Of course not!" Rose said outraged as she strapped her bag over her shoulder and picked up the Doctor. She turned and glared at Mickey who seemed incapable of speech.

"The Doctor's smart and nice and my friend. So you lot can just calm down." Rose turned back to Jack who was smiling down at her. "Thanks Jack, for everything. I couldn't have done this without you."

"Anything for you gorgeous. When you get tired of froggy boy there, come find me," he said and winked at her.

She grinned brightly and went up to the house while the Doctor muttered about "Untrustworthy pretty boys."

They walked into the house and Reinette walked purposely out and glared at Rose. "I ordered you to bring me water from the Well of at the Worlds End and you dare return without it. What is that thing in your arms and what do think you are doing by bringing it into my home," she said with sneer.

Rose put the Doctor down to the gasp of Reinette's lady friends who had gathered around her. Rose then produced the sieve filled with water. "Here's your water and the Doctor is stayin. I promised him he could come home with me."

Reinette was furious and smacked Roses hand holding the sieve, spilling the water. "Clean this up and then yourself. You smell and take that thing away from me. He's your responsibility and you can keep him in your quarters away from people of refinement." She turned to her friends. "You see what I have to put up with. The child has no manners, no decency and is completely insane. Why her father makes me put up with her is beyond my comprehension, but I plan on discussing it with him immediately. It's time she was put away for her own good," Reinette finished and snapped the door shut behind her when she and guests had left.

Rose stood there for a moment before sighing and looking at the puddled water. The Doctor hopped over to her. "She's wrong. She's the one that has no manners or decency. You deserve better than this."

Rose knelt beside him and gently caressed him. "Thank you. I'm sorry you had to see that. I brought you here so you could have a home and not be lonely and all that's happened is people 've been rude and unwelcoming to you," Rose said miserably.

"It's not your fault," the Doctor croaked.

"Yeah, well least I can do is make sure your comfortable. Wait here while I get some rags to clean up this mess."

The Doctor watched while Rose left and returned with some flannel cloths and began scrubbing the floor. It broke his heart to see her so abused by someone who should be watching over her. His lovely girl was far too brilliant for this and deserved better.

After she was finished she turned to him with a bright smile and scooped him. "Well, let's get you settled then shall we." She took him to her small room.

The Doctor was amazed that even after such mistreatment, she still had a bright smile on her face. He fell just a little more in love with her right then and there. He hopped about her room and turned to her. "It's smaller on the inside," he stated.

"Oh, sorry. Guess you're used to havin' all that freedom outside. This must seem so confinin' for you. I'll make sure we spend time in the garden. Will that be better?" she asked.

"Rose Tyler, you are amazing. I'm so glad I met you!" he said and gave her a froggy grin.

Rose grinned back at him. "I'm glad I met you too."

That night, Reinette confined Rose to her quarters. "You and your nasty frog will remain in your quarters until further notice. You promised to take care of him and you shall do so in the privacy of your own quarters where decent society doesn't have to watch you. I will see to it that your father hears of this perverted relationship."

A servant walked in with bread, cheese and some milk. Reinette left and the maid pulled a banana out of her apron and handed it to Rose whispering how sorry she was. Rose thanked her and the maid left. Rose listened to the lock turn with a loud click. She collapsed down on her bed with her head in her hands.

The Doctor hopped over to her. "Please don't cry, my Rose. It'll be all right."

Rose lifted her head up and looked at the Doctor's soulful eyes. "You think so?"

"Oh, I know so! Rose Tyler, this isn't the end of the adventure. It's the beginning!"

Rose grinned and looked over at the table. "I'm sorry, I don't have much supper to offer. I don't even know what you like. I mean, I know you like those milky colored moths but…."

"Don't worry 'bout me. Some bread and milk will do, although I do love bananas," he said, eyeing the yellow fruit.

Rose laughed and once again, he was struck with how special she was. Faced with imprisonment in this small room and a possibly horrible fate and still, she asked about him first and didn't hesitate to crack a grin.

She lifted him up and soaked some bread in some milk for him and then cut up the banana in frog sized bites. As they ate, he continued telling her of far away lands, told her about the many uses of bananas and named all the stars in the skies. She looked at him a bit dreamily and realized how much she cared for him and perhaps even loved him. It didn't matter that he was a frog and different. He was smart and he made her laugh. Of course, she also thought he had really great hair for a frog. Eventually, she shook herself out of her fantasy world. He was frog and she was just a common girl and this was no fairy tale.

As she thought about fairy tales, an idea popped into her head. "Doctor, um are you like a prince someone turned into a frog. I mean if I kiss you…"

"What!" he exclaimed flustered. "Well, I.. That is to say, if I was I …"

Rose leaned over and kissed him. He let out a huge croak. "Uh excuse me. Don't know where that came from!" he exclaimed.

Rose looked disappointed. "I'm sorry. I was just bein' silly thinkin' that maybe you were a bloke who some witch turned into a frog and …" she didn't finish, blushing fiercely.

He grinned his froggy grin. "Rose Tyler, don't you ever apologize for such a lovely kiss. You are a very clever girl. Unfortunately, that little fairy tale was a bit off. It wasn't a kiss."

"Oh, what was it then?" Rose asked.

The Doctor ignored her. "We should ready for bed. It's been a long day."

She agreed and cleaned up their dinner. As she went to bath and change into her jim jams, the Doctor rolled the sonic out of her bag and stared at it. He looked up and knew the moon would be full this night and she would be released from her promise to comply with everything he asked of her. When she came out all fresh and ready to go to sleep, he reached a decision. If there was one thing in all the kingdom he had faith in, it was her, his pink and yellow girl.

She lifted him up to her bed and put him on his own pillow. "Good night, Doctor," she said as her eyes closed.

"Good night, my Rose," he croaked back.

The next morning before the sun was up he hopped up and down on her. She sleepily looked up at him sitting on the blankets next to her. "What?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"At the well, you promised to do everything I said," he croaked.

"Yeah, until the full moon and I have. Why, whadda you need?"

"Rose, I was jaded and filled with bitterness after being alone for so many years. Since meeting you and seeing how you face even the misery of your stepmother with a smile, I yearn to live again. I need you to do one last thing for me."

Rose sat up and looked at him. "Of course, anything."

"I need you to chop off my head."

"What!" she said jumping out of bed and looking at him as if he was mad.

"I said, I need you to chop off my head," he repeated.

"No, I won't! I can't!" Rose said in horror.

"Please, Rose. I need you to do this. You're the only one who can."

"I will not kill you. I can't. Don't you understand?" Rose pleaded.

"It's not what you think Rose and it's too complicated for me to explain. I just need you to do this for me," he said, trying to convince her.

"But it's mad and no, I won't! The moon isn't full anymore so I don't have to. I won't kill you. You mean too much to me," she said weeping.

"Oh Rose, I know what I'm asking sounds terrible, but I really need you to do this. You see, I'm tired of being this way. I don't want to be a lonely old frog anymore."

"But, it's murder," she whispered hiccupping.

"Somehow, I doubt the people in this town will think lopping off the head of a frog is murder," he said a bit sarcastically and then hopped over to her. "Rose, please. You're the only one I trust to do this. Please," he said, giving her big pleading eyes that held so much hope and underlying pain.

Crying her eyes out, Rose knelt down and kissed him. He told her to pick up the sonic and it was already set to produce a laser that would cleanly chop off his head. With trembling hands, she wielded the sonic and in a flash it was done. Suddenly, the room filled with golden fire and Rose stepped back and slid down the wall, her hands covering her face from the light and the horror that she had just murdered her best friend and someone she loved deeply.

As the light faded she peeked out and standing before her was a tall, lanky man dressed in a pinstripe suit with her frog's soulful brown eyes and with his spiky hair. "Hello!" he greeted with a wave of his hand.

Rose slowly stood up and walked over to him. He looked down at her and trailed his fingers along her cheek. "See, not bad huh!" he said, grinning brightly.

"Doctor?" she said questioningly.

"Yep! One and the same! So, how do I look?" he asked running his hand through his hair.

"Different," she answered.

"Is that good different or bad different," he asked in a lowered sexy voice that made her mind fill with indecent thoughts.

"Just different," she retorted, not willing to stroke his ego.

He giggled at her and looked at her still dressed in her jim jams. "Come on Rose Tyler, time to get dressed and start our day. Adventure awaits us! No time for dilly dallying! Oh wait no, don't let me say that again," he said and shuddered.

"My Doctor," she said in awe.

"One and the same! Now, go on. Get dressed, it's time we got out of here."

Rose nodded and raced into her bathroom to change clothes. When she returned he was pointing his sonic screwdriver at the door. The door swung open. He turned to her with a cheeky smile. "Am I brilliant or what!"

She grinned brightly and ran up to him throwing her arms around his waist. "Completely brilliant!" she murmured into his chest.

They walked out into the house to find Reinette coquettishly trying to convince her father that Rose was mad and needed to be sent away. Pete looked up at Rose and then the Doctor. Rose ran to her father and hugged him. "Dad, I want you to meet my friend, the Doctor."

"Impossible! Reinette said while eyeing the Doctor appreciatively. The Doctor is an ugly frog!" she insisted.

"The only ugly thing in the room is the person who sent this sweet girl into the woods alone to complete an impossible task and then spent her time impugning her reputation," the Doctor said with a hard stare at Reinette. He then turned to Pete. "Luckily your daughter is completely brilliant and does at least three impossible things before breakfast," he said and winked at Rose.

Pete sighed. "Let me get this straight. My wife sent my daughter off to chase some mystical well and she found you as a frog and then brought you home. And then what? I mean, you're obviously a man. How'd that happen and… Wait a minute, you were alone with my daughter in her room!" Pete ended his questioning with a shout.

"Dad! Please, the Doctor's not like that. I mean he was frog but then he asked me to kill him and he sort of changed," Rose tried to explain with a perplexed look on her face as she looked up a the Doctor for help.

"Oh yes! I regenerated! I needed Rose to help me with that bit and she was brilliant despite the nasty head lopping off business," he said with his hands in his pockets as he rocked back on the heels of his trainer clad feet.

Pete looked him up and down. "And what are your intentions toward my daughter?" he asked, being the protective father.

"Oh, uh well, all good I'm sure. That is, I mean my intentions are noble of course," he babbled and tugged at his ear nervously.

Just then, Jack along with Rory and Amy busted in. "Mr. Tyler, you mustn't believe anything Reinette has told you about Rose, she…." he drifted off as he looked at the Doctor standing next to Rose holding her hand.

"Uh Doctor?" he asked, looking the Doctor up and down.

"Yeah, this is the Doctor. He um changed a bit," Rose explained and blushed.

Jack stared at him appreciatively. "I'll say and lookin' good!" He then winked at the Doctor who glared at him and told him to "Stop it!"

"No way!" Rory said.

"He doesn't look very froggy to me and certainly doesn't look like he'd melt your brain," Amy said. "Well, at least not in a bad way," she said with a naughty twinkle in her eyes.

"Enough of this!" Reinette commanded. "The girl is clearly demented and a hussy! She spent the night with this man and has no place amongst decent society."

Pete turned to her. "No Reinette. That's not what's going to happen." He looked at the Doctor. "If you hurt my daughter, there will be no place you can hide from me. Understood?"

The Doctor nodded. "Now, if you will excuse us, I have to have words with my wife." He grabbed Reinette's arm and pulled her out of the room.

"Wow, that's better than the Village Enquirer," Amy commented.

"It's about time!" Jack said and then looked back at the Doctor and Rose. "You two are just so cute," he said grinning. "Who'd have thought our Rosie could turn a frog into a fox!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Right, time to make our exit. He turned and snapped his fingers and a blue Police Call Box dematerialized.

"Whoa," Rory said staring at it in awe.

"Now that's snappy," Amy said walking around the box.

The Doctor looked into Rose's eyes. "This box travels anywhere in the universe, free of charge. Whadda you say Rose?"

Rose looked up at him and wanted nothing more to go with him. She looked at the door where her father and disappeared behind with Reinette. "I want to but, my Dad. How can I abandon him now?"

"Easy peasy! It also travels in time!" the Doctor proclaimed.

Rose grinned brightly and nodded her head throwing her arms around him. When he began tugging her toward the door, she looked back at her friends. "But, is it big enough to bring Jack, Rory, Amy and Donna too?" she asked, wanting to include her friends on their adventures.

The Doctor narrowed his eyes at Jack but then relented. "Course!, my ship, the Tardis, is bigger on the inside! Take a look. Rose walked into the Tardis and then back out to see her Doctor looking pleased. She grinned. "Well what are we waitin' for! Let's go! Everyone filed into the blue box which dematerialized in a whoosh.

Pete eventually divorced Reinette who was given apartments on the opposite side of town. She ended up remarrying an evil megalomaniac called the Master who was just as ruthless as she. Amy and Rory traveled with the Doctor, Rose, Jack and Donna for a while but returned home to marry and become famous writers. Jack and Donna stayed with the Doctor and Rose as they adventured through time and space, righting wrongs, protecting the innocent, quarreling a bit here and there but always having a good time. The Doctor and Rose fell even more in love and continued their life of adventure with all their friends and living happily ever after. Oh and they made out, a lot!

The End.


End file.
